parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Movie of Mammals and A Deer
Is CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' spanish movie spoof and Animal Style of "Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo" It will appear on Youtube near the future. Cast: * Toto - Bambi * Willy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Bibi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Warlock Egg - Cat R. Waul (An Amarican Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Lancha - Maggie (Home on the Range) * Hawk Egg - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Chocolate Egg - Fievel (An American Tail) * Coco - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Iguano - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Big Hands - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Cuache - Timon (The Lion King) * Confi - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) * Big Paws - Cecil (Jungle Cubs) * Torti - Abu (Aladdin) * Young Scorpion Egg - Ed (The Lion King) * Tlacua - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Lagartijo - Tantor (Tarzan) * Leader Scorpion Egg - Scar (The Lion King) * Apolononio - Spongbob Squarepants * Mother Chicken - Mena (Bambi 2) * Bebe - Thumper (Bambi) * Bubi - Flower (Bambi) * Effeminate Egg - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * The Warlock as Himself * The Fat Woman as Herself * Bacon - Zazu (The Lion King) * Buzzard Eggs - The Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Reptile Eggs - Various Animals of the Amazon Jungle * Confetti Eggs - Various Farm Animals * Dirt Eggs - Various Female Animals * Scorpion Eggs - Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Zombies - The Cauldron Born (The Black Cauldron) * Getrudis - Grace (Home on the Range) * Petunia - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) * Fat Chicken - Zoe Trent (w/Pepper Clark as an Extra; Littlest Pet Shop) * Skinny Chicken - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Fidencio the Dog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Worms - Chip, Dale and Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iguana Boss - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Dooby - Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Primitive - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Truck Man as Himself * The Customer as Himself * The Road Runner as Himself * Fly - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Widow - Chaos (Aladdin (TV Series)) * Three Spiders - Nellie, Joy and Aranea (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * The Hawk as Himself * The Earthworm as Herself * Rancher Egg - Kuzco (Llama) (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes: # Opening/Cat R. Waul's Diabolical Plan # Bambi's First Day/Sawyer's Big Show/Kidnapped by the Cactus Cat Gang # To the Rescue! # Cat R. Waul's Power Spell/Bambi's Escape # Timon and Pumbaa's Second Change/The Outlanders Arrives # Meet the Female Animals/Outlanders' Defeat/Danny's Rotting # Bambi's Idea/Cat R. Waul's Second Plan # Bambi and Zazu's Encounter with Rafiki/Spongebob's Arrival/The Great Battle! # Bambi VS. Cat R. Waul (Part 1) # Bambi VS. Cat R. Waul (Part 2) # A Happy Ending # End Credits Movie Used: * Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo (2009) Clips of Movies and TV Shows used: *Bambi 1 & 2 *Cats Don't Dance *An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Fievel's American Tails *Home on the Range *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard (TV Show) *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians (TV Show) *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin (TV Show) *Tarzan 1 & 2 *Tarzan and Jane *The Legend of Tarzan *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *TaleSpin *A Bug's Life *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Hamtaro (TV Show) *Leroy and Stitch *The Happets in the Kingdom of the Sun *The Happets in the Rainbow Forest *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Space Jam *Rover Dangerfield: The Dog Who Gets no Respect *Surf's Up *Mulan 1 & 2 *Robots (2005) *The Wild (2006) *Dinosaur (2000) *Krypto the Superdog *Ratatouille *G-Force *Dumbo 1 & 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1& 2 *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Dogs Go to Heaven (TV Show) *The Black Cauldron *Littlest Pet Shop *Oliver and Company *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Valiant (2005) *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Great Mouse Detective *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Aristocats 1 & 2 and * Zootopia Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Una Película de Huevos Movie Spoof